


ERES TODO LO QUE QUIERO

by Bluemoon_mh



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Canon Era, Friendship/Love, Idiots in Love, M/M, True Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 00:51:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15061466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluemoon_mh/pseuds/Bluemoon_mh
Summary: Sinopsis:Después de meses de distanciamiento, Minhyuk por fin decide  actuar para arreglar las cosas con Hyungwon, solo que no sabe hacer,  pero por alguna cosa del destino (eso quiere creer él) , se le presenta una oportunidad para intentar hacer que las cosas vuelvan a cómo eran antes.Hyungwon está resignado a estar distanciado de Minhyuk, sabe que él es orgulloso y no admitirá sus errores ni mucho menos pedirá perdón. Es consiente que lo mejor para los dos en ese momento es estar así: Lejos el uno del otro, pero:¿Qué hará Hyungwon cuando Minhyuk intente acercarse nuevamente a  él?¿Funcionara el plan de Minhyuk?





	ERES TODO LO QUE QUIERO

**Author's Note:**

> ACABO DE EDITAR MI FIC, EN VERDAD LAMENTO SI LA NARRACIÓN NO FUE BUENA, TRATÉ DE MEJORARLO. GRACIAS POR LEERME. :)  
> Como buena "shippeadora" del hyunghyuk, noté que ellos dos estaban distanciados el año pasado, afortunadamente han mejorado sus interacciones este 2018, (me imagino que ustedes se dieron cuenta también) De hecho esta mini historia la escribí cuando noté que su relación estaba mejorando, como a finales del 2017. Tengo muchas historias escritas, pero no me había animado a subir, de hecho subí una en idioma inglés, erróneamente use un traductor nefasto, pero mi profesora de ingles me dijo que estaba mal escrita :/ por eso mejor me anime a subirlo en español. Sé que la mayoría que lee en este blog hablan inglés, pero también me encontré con fics escritos en español, me hubiera gustado poder subirlo en ingles, pero aún no soy muy buena.

 

**Capítulo 1 "Tan lejos y tan cerca"**

_Minhyuk odiaba que cada vez que llegaba al mismo lugar en el que estaba Hyungwon este se marchara como si tuviese una enfermedad contagiosa, era demasiado doloroso el saber que estaba tan cerca de él pero contradictoriamente tan lejos. Su pelea se les había ido de las manos. Y no es que en otras ocasiones ellos no hubieran discutido; incluso se habían dejado de dirigir la palabra innumerables veces, pero JAMÁS habían durado tanto tiempo distanciados.Estaba  bastante aburrido acostado en su cama perdiendo el tiempo en el celular, últimamente nada lo animaba._

_Texteaba y borraba un mensaje en su celular:_

_"Te extraño"  lo escribía y lo borraba una y otra vez, pero al final borró el texto, fastidiado arrojo su celular a un lado de la cama. Se dio cuenta que su pelea no iba a solucionarse con un estúpido mensaje de texto._

 

_Hyungwon sabía que cuando había días de descanso Minhyuk estaría todo el día en el departamento  , por eso en ese momento se encontraba en el estudio de Starship con Changkyun, este solo iba a hacer algo rápido ahí y después se irían a comer. Y podía haberse quedado en el departamento a descansar, pero no quería darle el gusto a Minhyuk de que lo siguiera ignorando, le dolía mucho que estuvieran distanciados._

_Estar alejado de MinHyuk no era lo mejor para él, era lo mejor para otros. Lo extrañaba demasiado, lo quería sin importar si estaba bien o mal, pero no podían estar juntos otra vez, al menos por el momento._

—Hyung, ¿estas dormido?—  _le preguntó Changkyun a Hyungwon que tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba  acostado en el sofá del estudio._

—No, solo cerré los ojos un momento—   _se incorporó_  — ¿Nos vamos a comer ya?

—Sí, ya termine lo que iba a hacer aquí, lo demás lo haré en mi estudio. Vayámonos a comer que muero de hambre—  _salieron del estudio para tener una agradable comida._

 

**Capítulo 2 "Como en los viejos tiempos"**

_Estaban los chicos reunidos en la sala de su departamento, esperaban las últimas indicaciones antes de irse al aeropuerto rumbo a Japón, esa semana tenían actividades ahí._

—Esta vez podrán escoger compañeros de habitación, pero obviamente los mayores escogerán primero . Shownu, ¿a quién eliges?—  _preguntó una de las "noonas"._

—Kihyun.

—Wonho, ¿a quién?

—Jooheon.

—Minhyuk, ¿a quién eliges?

—Hyungwon—   _dijo con naturalidad y aparente calma, pero por dentro el corazón le latía deprisa, había iniciado con su plan  para intentar reconciliarse con Hyungwon, solo esperaba que este no rechazara quedarse en el mismo cuarto que él, como en los viejos tiempos quería volver a compartir habitación con él._

—Bien, entonces Changkyun te quedaras en una habitación individual. Espero que sus maletas estén listas, pasaporte y todo lo demás, ahorita les entregó su boleto de avión, ya no me haré responsable al momento de entregárselos, ¿está bien?

—Está bien.

_Hyungwon no podía creer lo que había escuchado, Minhyuk lo había escogido como compañero de habitación. Todo el camino rumbo al aeropuerto estuvo ansioso preguntándose muchas cosas, pero sobretodo el ¿por qué? Se sentía nervioso, feliz, escéptico; era un torbellino de emociones._

_Minhyuk también estuvo pensativo todo el trayecto hacía el aeropuerto, buscó a Hyungwon con la mirada para ver su reacción pero obviamente este evitó mirarlo. Quería arreglar las cosas con él   desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero era muy torpe en ese tipo de situaciones._

.............................................................................................................................

_Habían arribado a su destino: Japón, se les había dado a los chicos su número de habitación y su llave. Esa tarde la tenían libre para descansar; así que todos se fueron a sus habitaciones, Minhyuk y Hyungwon estaban demasiado nerviosos porque por primera vez en muchos meses iban a compartir habitación, jamás imaginaron que iba a llegar el día en que se sentirían incómodos estando solos en el mismo lugar._

_Minhyuk estaba desempacando sus cosas de la maleta, se encontraba impaciente esperando a que llegara Hyungwon. Mientras tanto Hyungwon lo había pensado mejor y no quería estar a solas con Minhyuk._

—Cambiemos de compañero— _le suplicaba Hyungwon a Wonho, estaba un poco desesperado, ya que no había tenido éxito en lograr cambiar habitación con alguno de los otros chicos,  su última esperanza era Wonho._

—Lo lamento no, Jooheon y yo tenemos cosas en las que trabajar juntos por eso nos va muy bien compartir la habitación, además, ¿por qué no quieres estar con Minhyuk? —  _le preguntó con curiosidad._

—No es que no quiera compartir habitación con él pero... Olvídalo— _le dijo resignado y se dirigió a la habitación que compartiría con él._

_Hyungwon tocó a la puerta de la habitación, al momento en que Minhyuk oyó que golpearon a la puerta su corazón se aceleró,  pero respiro profundo y  abrió la puerta. Hyungwon entró rápidamente sin dirigirle ni una palabra, dejó su maleta junto a la cama que supuso sería la de él, ya que la otra cama tenía una maleta sobre  ella,  se acostó dándole la espalda a Minhyuk._

_Hyungwon se había quedado dormido y al despertar no vio a Minhyuk por ningún lado de la habitación, escucho agua correr del baño, él se estaba duchando.  Estaba repasando mentalmente su estrategia para los días en los que estaría en esa habitación._

_**1.- Haría de cuenta como si él no estuviera.** _

_**2.- La habitación la usaría solo para dormir.**_  

**_3.-Se iría a ratos a las habitaciones de Shownu, Wonho y Changhyun, y así no tendría que estar con él a solas mucho tiempo._ **

_De repente Minhyuk interrumpió sus pensamientos porqué  salió del baño con solo una toalla atada en su cintura, no se había secado y de su cuerpo y cabello escurría agua,  no pudo evitar mirarlo embelesado por lo hermoso que se veía justo en ese momento, pero reaccionó y retiro la vista de él._

_Minhyuk notó que Hyungwon lo había visto, le gusto darse cuenta de eso, así que se quitó la toalla y empezó a secarse su cuerpo, estaba completamente desnudo frente a su vista._

_Eso fue demasiado para Hyungwon,   se preguntó:  ¿qué demonios pretendía al desnudarse frente a él?,  ¿por qué quería provocarlo como lo hacía antes? , decidió levantarse de la cama y salir de esa habitación antes de que su cuerpo delatara cuanto le había gustado la visión de él sin ropa y mojado._

 

** Capítulo 3 "Algo mejor que hablar" **

_Los chicos estaban agotados después de terminar con su agenda de ese día._

_Hyungwon llegó a su habitación a cambiarse de ropa para irse  a cenar con Wonho y Kihyun en la habitación que éste compartía con Shownu. Shownu, Jooheon y Changkyun habían salido a cenar fuera.Cuando iba a salir, Minhyuk entró en la habitación, cerró y le puso el seguro a la puerta, se colocó detrás de ella y bloqueó la salida._

—Lo siento Hyungwon, no voy a dejarte salir.

—Ahora si quieres hablarme, ya fue suficiente de la ley del hielo—  _dijo con sarcasmo_ —. No seas infantil y déjame pasar—  _su tono cambió de sarcástico a molesto._

—¿A que le tienes miedo Hyungwon? ¿No puedes estar a solas conmigo?  —   _Sabía que sonaba pretencioso, pero al menos ya estaban hablando y eso fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir._

—No quiero que empeoremos esto, déjame pasar.

—No puede ser peor, así que no voy a dejarte salir. Solo quiero que hablemos.

—Demasiado tarde, yo no quiero hablar. No me obligues a quitarte de la puerta—  _lo amenazó ._

—Quítame—  _lo retó. Sabía que no lo haría, porque lo conocía bien y él no era así._

—Está bien no me dejes salir, pero no hablare contigo— _y se fue a encerrar al baño dejando a Minhyuk de pie junto a la puerta._

— Sal por favor, me dijiste que no fuera infantil y tú estás actuando igual—  _le suplicaba  mientras golpeaba ligeramente la puerta del baño_  —. Lo siento en verdad, te extraño mucho, lamento haber terminado contigo, lamento haber iniciado la ley del hielo, lamento haberme comportado como un idiota,tú  eres todo lo que quiero— _se calló, era inútil, pensó él,  decidió dejarlo en paz, respetaría que por el momento no quisiera hablar con él_ —. Ya no insistiré, no te forzaré a hablar conmigo, puedes salir, cuando salgas ya no estaré aquí—  _y se fue de la habitación desanimado por no haber logrado su cometido, pero estaba decidido a no darse por vencido._

......................................................................................................................................

_Hyungwon no dejaba de pensar en las palabras de Minhyuk, tenía tanto tiempo deseando que él  le dijera que lo sentía, que lo extrañaba; pero ahora que se lo había dicho no sabía cómo sentirse y actuar al respecto. Estaba consciente que tampoco había puesto de su parte, también había tenido la culpa de lo que había pasado entre ellos, no era del todo la víctima en esa situación. El hambre se le había ido, casi no había probado bocado alguno y estaba tomando alcohol._

—Hyungwon ya deja eso—  _le dijo Kihyun quitándole la botella de soju de las manos_ —.Deberías irte a dormir.

—No, no quiero ir a dormir. Dame un poco más— _y volvió a tomar la botella de sus manos. Wonho dijo:_

—Si ya no tienes hambre, mejor ve a dormir. Yo iré a darme un baño y después haré algo de ejercicio. Nos vemos— _y salió de la habitación que compartían Shownu y Kihyun._

—No quiero dormir aún Kihyun. Oye, ¿puedo quedarme aquí con ustedes?  — _Preguntó esperanzado._

— No, y ¿qué sucede con Minhyuk, Hyungwon?

—Como si no se hubieran dado cuenta— _bufó  y se bebió lo que quedaba de la botella de soju._

—Es obvio que están peleados, ¿pero que sucedió?

—No quiero hablar de eso— _abrió otra botella de soju y comenzó a beberla._

En ese instante entró Shownu a la habitación.

 —¿Aún no terminan de cenar?

—Wonho y yo ya terminamos, Hyungwon casí ni ha comido nada, pero eso sí, ha estado bebiendo un poco—  _apuntó y señalo  a Hyungwon justo en el momento en que se terminaba la otra botella de soju._

—Esto está muy bueno—  _chasqueó la lengua. Iba a abrir otra botella de soju._

—Ya deja eso— _Kihyun le arrebató la botella_  —.    _Tal vez aún no estés borracho, pero si sigues bebiendo lo estarás en poco tiempo._

—Kihyun, mi exagerado Kihyun— _dijo haciendo énfasis en las palabras, el alcohol se le había subido un poco._

—Vamos Shownu, llevemos a Hyungwon a su habitación —  _entonces ambos lo sujetaron uno de cada brazo._

—Yo puedo solo chicos, déjenme— _protestó._  

—Vamos Hyungwon, no te pongas insoportable—  _le dijo Shownu._

_Salieron de la habitación , caminaron un poco hasta que prácticamente Shownu tuvo que arrastrar a Hyungwon hasta  su habitación que estaba algo alejada de la de ellos. Al llegar, Kihyun le llamo por celular a Minhyuk para que le abriera la puerta, ya que, aparentemente Hyungwon se había quedado dormido de trayecto hacía allá. "Mala copa", pensó._

_MinHyuk estaba durmiendo cuando oyó sonar su celular._

 —¿Qué pasa? —  _preguntó bostezando._

—Estamos en tu puerta, traemos a Hyungwon, bebió un poco. Ábreme rápido, que no quiero que nos vean—  _colgó y enseguida abrió la puerta sujetándola para que entraran, Shownu dejó con facilidad a Hyungwon en la cama._

—Solo bebió un poco, no fue mucho así que no nos veas así, al contrario, impedí que siguiera bebiendo aún más—  _le dijo Kihyun a Minhyuk quien lo veía con desaprobación._

— Nos vemos, descansa— _se despidieron y salieron de la habitación._

_Minhyuk se acercó a Hyungwon y le quitó los zapatos, este se movió un poco y balbuceo cosas sin sentido, cambió de posición y quedó de espaldas a él. De repente el celular de Hyungwon que al parecer se encontraba en su chaqueta empezó a sonar ruidosamente, MinHyuk se inclinó para buscar dentro de sus bolsillos, no quería que el ruido lo fuese a despertar._

_Hyungwon abrió los ojos, se inclinó de la cama y tumbó a Minhyuk en ella, ahora él estaba encima de su cuerpo,  lo miró fijamente y le dijo con voz apenas audible:_

— ¿Quieres hablar? Hablemos— _Minhyuk estaba sorprendido de la velocidad con la que habían pasado las cosas que solo movió su cabeza de manera afirmativa._

—Tengo que admitir que me gusta la posición en la que estamos ahorita, pero me distrae y no voy a poder concentrarme—  _comenzó a frotar sus antebrazos. Que él y Hyungwon estuvieran en esa posición parecía un sueño. Afortunadamente el celular había dejado de sonar._

_Hyungwon acerco su boca a la de Minhyuk y le susurró con voz ronca:_

— También lo siento, también te extraño, también tú eres todo lo que quiero,  pensé que ya no... ¿Sabes? Mejor hagamos algo mejor que hablar— su aliento  _olía a alcohol_ —  
 ¿Quieres que te bese ahora mismo?—   _y antes de que  le respondiera, lo besó, así que este le devolvió el beso enredando sus piernas en su delgada cintura, lo atrajo más hacia su cuerpo. Prácticamente estaban succionando sus bocas,  Hyungwon introdujo su lengua dentro de la boca de MinHyuk, comenzó a frotarse contra su cuerpo, ese era el tipo de beso que incitaba a hacer algo más._

_Entonces Minhyuk recordó que había bebido y no quería aprovecharse de eso,  aunque no quería rompió el beso._

 —¿Qué sucede?— _le dijo pasando su dedo índice por su boca, la cual se encontraba hinchada por ese intenso beso._

—Bebiste, no quiero que me reproches por haberme aprovechado de la situación, mejor mañana hablamos—  _iba a salirse de debajo de él  pero  no lo dejo, al contrario, lo aprisionó más contra su cuerpo._

— Acabo de tener una especie de dejavu, me recuerda a nuestra primera vez. Y ¿Aprovecharte? Por como lo veo yo me estoy aprovechando. Solo tomé un poco, no estoy borracho. Para ser honesto fingí quedarme dormido, fue divertido hacer que me trajeran casi cargando hasta acá. 

  — Bueno es que a ti el alcohol se te sube rápido.  

_La voz de Hyungwon se puso de repente seria,  lo miro fijamente a los ojos y le dijo:_

—Estoy consciente de lo que está pasando y de lo que quiero que pase. La cuestión aquí es, ¿tú quieres?— _Minhyuk se mordió el labio inferior como señal de afirmación_  —De acuerdo, mañana hablamos, ahora quiero que hagamos otra cosa.

_Hyungwon se quitó la chaqueta y la camisa, Minhyuk se inclinó un poco para quitarse la camisa de su pijama, rodeó con sus brazos su cuello y juntos cayeron nuevamente en la cama. Comenzaron a besarse, pero esta vez más lento, las manos de Hyungwon comenzaron a acariciar su pecho y estómago,  sus largos dedos poco a poco descendieron hacía abajo y terminó de desnudarlo,   se separó un momento de él para también deshacerse de su ropa, no dejaron de mirarse durante ese breve momento._

_Minhyuk no pudo evitar morderse fuerte el labio inferior ante la vista de Hyungwon desnudo frente a él, se puso de rodillas en la cama y le hizo señas para que se acercara:_

— Te necesito aquí—  _se acercó a él ._

  — Eres tan hermoso —  _dijo Hyungwon apreciativamente , empezó a tocar suavemente cada parte de su cuerpo con la yema de sus dedos, eso hizo que se le erizara la piel. Su mano bajó hasta su miembro, entonces comenzó a masturbarlo lentamente mientras lo besaba. Minhyuk rompió el beso._

  — Por favor hazlo rápido — le suplicó. _  
_

 — ¿Cuál es la prisa?  — y _se deslizó rápidamente hacía abajo y lo tomó con su boca. Esa vez no se tomo las cosas con calma, ya que lo lamía, succionaba y besaba como si no pudiera contenerse. En la habitación solo se oían pequeños sonidos de gemidos, jadeos y succión._

  — Hyung...Won — _apenas si podía pronunciar palabra, la boca de Hyungwon  estaba torturandolo, pero contradictoriamente era demasiado placentero. Lo jaló del cabello con fuerza, tenía los ojos cerrados, porque no podía mantenerlos abiertos.  Entonces de repente su boca lo soltó, había estado tan cerca de... Pero él seguía negandole lo que más anhelaba en ese momento._ C _on sus cortas uñas comenzó  a tocar su parte más sensible y lo volvió a tomar profundamente en su boca, esa vez el orgasmo de Minhyuk fue inevitable. Hyungwon subió rápidamente por su cuerpo y lo besó sin darle tiempo de reponerse, entonces Minhyuk rompió el beso y se trepo encima de él ._

   — Mi turno —  _dijo con una pícara sonrisa y comenzó a besar cada parte de su cuerpo..._

_Después de sus intensos"juegos"se encontraban acurrucados en la cama con las piernas entrelazadas._

    — Deberíamos ir a bañarnos, estamos pegajosos.

  — Lo sé, pero estoy muy bien así.

Hyungwon se levantó de la cama y le tendió una mano a Minhyuk.

    — Ven, vamos, dúchate conmigo  — _No pudo negarse a tan tentadora invitación y lo tomó de la mano._

 ....................................................................................................................................

 

 

**_Capítulo 4 "Solo mi amigo"_ **

Hyungwon despertó en la madrugada, a su lado yacía Minhyuk quien se encontraba profundamente dormido.No se arrepentía de haberse acostado con él de ninguna manera, ya que llevaba meses conteniendo su anhelo por él,pero después de que se esfumó toda esa adrenalina del momento, y su mente y cuerpo se enfriaron, sabía que por el momento no podían reanudar su relación sentimental y no porque hubiese dejado de amarlo; sino porque había algunas otras cosas que se lo impedían. Se inclinó para darle un tierno beso en la frente y abandonó la cama en la que estaba con él, lo mejor era que se durmieran separados.

Minhyuk despertó en la mañana, se dio cuenta que Hyungwon no estaba a su lado en la cama, no lo veía por ninguna parte de la habitación, se preguntó dónde estaría, ya que tenían una plática pendiente. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro de repente, estaba repasando en su mente su no ducha/ducha de  la noche anterior,se levantó de la cama demasiado optimista y feliz.

....................................................................................................................................

—Minhyuk, ¿aún sigue dormido? — _le pregunto con curiosidad Kihyun, ambos estaban desayunado en el restaurante del Hotel donde se hospedaban._

—Creo que sí — _le contestó con aparente naturalidad, evitaba ver a Kihyun a los ojos, ya que sentía que se le notaba en la cara "ME ACOSTÉ ANOCHE CON MINHYUK". Se estaba haciendo del delito solo, pero estaba seguro que su cara lo delataría si lo miraba a la cara._

— ¿Y cómo pasaste la noche?  _Lo bueno es que no habías bebido demasiado, porque si así te quedaste dormido... Se burló , pero Hyungwon se puso nervioso de repente, se preguntó, ¿acaso se le notaba lo que había hecho la noche anterior? Por qué ya eran demasiadas preguntas._

—Bien, bueno te dejó, tengo cosas que hacer antes de que empecemos con la agenda de este día — _Hyungwon se levantó rápidamente de la mesa antes de que siguieran las preguntas incómodas , además tenía que hablar con Minhyuk cuanto antes._

Pero no has terminado de desayunar_, observó Kihyun señalando el plato a medio comer de Hyungwon.

_Ya no tengo hambre, nos vemos.

_ ¡ Si Minhyuk ya despertó, dile que estoy aquí!  _Le gritó  cuando este ya iba a medio camino._

Hyungwon llegó a su habitación, estaba nervioso por la plática con Minhyuk, pero tenía que aclararle algunas cosas. Entro y lo vio secándose el cabello, al verlo este dejó inmediatamente lo que estaba haciendo.

—Hyungwon —   _se acercó para darle un beso, pero Hyungwon lo esquivo._

— ¿Qué sucede? —  _Pregunto extrañado._

  —Tenemos que hablar — _Hyungwon se sentó en la cama, suspiró y se pasó la mano por el cabello, estaba buscando las palabras correctas para no herirlo._

—Sabía que te arrepentirías de lo que paso anoche.

—No, no estoy arrepentido, realmente lo quería, ambos lo queríamos, pero creo que lo mejor en este momento es que seamos amigos.

—Oh —  _fue lo único que pudo decir ,ya que en ese momento sintió un pinchazo doloroso en el corazón._

— No vale la pena hablar sobre el motivo por el cual empezó todo, dejémoslo atrás. Estos meses que estuvimos distanciados me sirvieron para darme una perspectiva de lo que quiero hacer. Honestamente las cosas ya no son como antes, ahora tenemos más trabajo, lo cual es algo por lo que hay que estar agradecidos, poco a poco vamos haciéndonos de un nombre como grupo, no hay cabida para el romance en nuestras vidas en este momento.

M _inhyuk se quedó callado, no sabía que decir, creyó que las cosas iban a ser como antes,  tenía el presentimiento de que Hyungwon no estaba siendo sincero del todo, había algo que le estaba ocultando, estaba seguro de eso, pero por el momento lo dejaría pasar. Y a pesar de que Hyungwon estaba diciendo que no a estar juntos de nuevo, había dicho la palabra **"en este momento"** , o sea que no estaba cerrado del todo . _

—Entonces, ¿quieres ser solo mi amigo?

—Sí —  _no lo dijo no muy convencido, pero era lo mejor para los dos, pensó._  

—Está bien. Seamos solo amigos —l _e dijo extendiendo su mano para que él la estrechara_  —Amigos — _ambos apretaron sus manos en señal de estar de acuerdo p_ ero Minhyuk ya estaba  _pensando en su estrategia para que Hyungwon recapacitara y se diera cuenta que cuando se quería se podía, solo había que ingeniárselas y hallar la manera._

**Author's Note:**

> Me gusta el género músical KPOP, mi grupo favorito es MONSTA X, MONBEBE 100%. Mi bias es Shownu (lo amo).  
> Por el momento empecé a escribir acerca de mi OTP favorita de MONSTA X: Minhyuk y Hyungwon. Hyunghyuk
> 
> Escribo solo por "hobby", no me considero una profesional en lo absoluto, espero mejorar con el tiempo mi manera de escribir. 
> 
> Estoy abierta a criticas constructivas solamente. 
> 
> ¡Gracias por leerme!


End file.
